My Heart Is Yours
by Mineral town girl
Summary: Second book to You Stole My Heart, and yes you meed to read the first one to get it! DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN HARVEST MOON!
1. Chapter 1 breakfast

**Chapter 1 breakfast**

**

* * *

**

Claire awoke in a puddle of her own drool, she yawned then got up to make breakfast.

_Who'd ever think I'd miss Jill raiding my kitchen._

Jill was no longer living in the house next to Claire's she was living in a yurt with Gustafa, so Claire had the crumby shack turned into a horse barn and Claire got two new horses and into racing, but her first horse Nemo was still the best.

It was the 3rd of Spring meaning she had to plant crops today regularly this would be a pain, but she figured it would be fun considering her boyfriend was going to help her do it. Who is her man? You might ask, well who else Skye after he had been released from Jail the became an item, and now Skye had a reason to fight the law, Claire so he could go out in daylight and since everyone was afraid of him they didn't mess with him…well not as much as the fact he was dating Claire the girl who single handedly beat the crap out of Gotz, Harris, Zack, Kai, Marline, Tak, and world amazing runner Wally all at once with one hand tied behind her back, not to mention she's a farmer and farmers are crazy.

She started making breakfast for two considering Skye said he'd come early for some of her 'amazing cooking'.

She went to her fridge to get started, when she saw a note on the fridge.

_I didn't leave this?_

The note read in fancy girly girl hand writing:

Dear Claire

Me and Gustafa we short on cash cuase he bought this new guetar, so I neded som food from u so thx $4 leting me steel this stuf from ya!

Your siser Jill

P.S. I'm not going to pay u bak!

(If you can't tell Jill can't spell worth crap)

_Darn you Jill you move out an your still stealing my food!_

She looked in the fridge inside, was NOTHING!

"Mmmphh…guess we're eating out."

Claire then went outside to take care of the animals she tended to the barn animals including MooMoo the sheep yes MooMoo the sheep Claire had bought MooMoo when she only had cows so the cows raised her there for she moos, then she cared for the chickens and docks, as she walked out of the coop she saw Skye coming over.

"Hey!" She said waving, he turned to see her and when he did he ran over.

"So what's for breakfast?" He asked.

"Inn food." She sighed.

"Wha?" Skye asked puzzled.

"Jill took literally EVERYTHING from my fridge." Claire sighed again.

"Didn't she move out last week?" He asked even more confused.

"Tell me about it…Okay lets head to the Inn." Claire said going inside her house to freshen up. After she did they headed out to the Inner Inn.

Once they got there they had a seat at the table.

In the corner of the room Rock(who had just got dumped by Lumina), and Kai(Who had just got back together with Popuri for the umpteenth time) were drinking and sitting there whispering about Claire obviously unaware that Skye was sitting behind her.

"Dude I'm ganna ask her out." Rock whispered.

"Man you can't she's a farmer and farmers are crazy and she tried to kill me , besides she's dating that thief dude, who…just creeps people out, not to mention that she tried killing me over her sister imagine it being over herself!" Kai whispered back.

"But she's sooo hot!" Rock whispered.

"You have a point…do it." Kai whispered agreeing.

Rock walked up to her not able to see Skye in his line of sight.

"Hey baby wanna have a good time?" As Rock spoke Skye turned so Rock could see him, Rock gulped.

Claire move her eyes to look at Skye, he looked at her.

"Shall we?" She asked.

"Gladly." He replied, and together they socked Rock right in the jaw with double knuckles.

Then they beat the living crap out of Kai and paid for the meal and left as they did Claire said

"Don't ya just love a good meal!"

_A/N: WOO HOO! Skye and Claire are bacck on track, same rules apply as with You Stole My Heart! , and yes Skye story telling will continue in this Book!_


	2. Chapter 2 Thieves can't do farm work

**Chapter 2 Thieves can't do farm work**

* * *

Skye grabbed the seeds that read strawberries, and the seeds that read potatoes, and the seeds that read cucumbers.

_I have no Idea what I'm doing…_

He walked out of the tool shed to see some in that short time Claire had already tilled half the soil.

"So, you know what your doing?" Claire asked.

"Uh, yes." he lied.

"Good I'm going to go to the super market to refill my fridge, can you finish up here?" She asked.

"Umm, okay." He said unwillingly.

"Alright, just till the soil that needs to be tilled, then plant the crops where they need to go, strawberries go there, cucumbers go there, and the potatoes go there." She said pointing out the designated crop areas.

"Got it, okay I'm going now." She said running off.

"Alright…bye." he said forgetting were the crops go.

Then he tried tilling the soil, which was a disaster, lets just say he cut himself somewhere that should never be cut.

_I'm serious if I didn't have this ability I'd be dead!_

"I can't do this I need to get some one who can…Jack no why would he help me…" He said thinking aloud.

"Never thought I'd say this but I need Jill's help!" He said thinking aloud, again.

He had heard from Claire that Jill was living in a yurt with her newest man, Gustafa.

_She said he was a real hippie…guess he will take me back…_

As he walked down the path from Claire's he bumped into Jack, who must have been wanting to see her for something.

"Uph, hey watch I-" Jack started before realizing who it was.

"Watch yourself." Skye laughed.

"So were you going?" asked Jack curiously.

"I was about to ask you the same question?" Skye answered.

"What I guy can't ask his best friend for some fall crops?" Jack said angrily.

"Not when they live a town away from each other, and she has a sister who takes everything out of her fridge." Skye laughed again.

"Didn't Jill move out?" Jack asked.

"Yes, but she's still Jill you know living somewhere else doesn't stop her from mooching off her relatives." Skye laughed yet again.

_It's nice to have friends to make idle chit-chat with…_

"Ah…she's still up to that?" Jack asked.

"What do you expect, she's a mad woman, one time she even stabbed me in the hand." Skye laughed not realizing he just slipped out a big secret.

"What?, dude let me see the scar!" Jack said excitedly.

"Uh- um what…did I say stabbed I meant slapped!" He laughed awkwardly and walked away nervous.

Once he got to a colorful flower covered yurt he saw a man with red hair small circle shads and a big green hat with a flower in it playing a guitar that looked relatively new, wile Jill sat there humming along.

"Jill!" Skye greeted her.

"Hey Skye what up?" She asked.

"I need your help-" Skye as interrupted by the man and Jill laughing at the remark of someone who needs 'mentally ill Jill's' help.

"Sorry, okay what do you need?" Jill asked stopping the laughter.

"You see Claire wanted me to plant the new spring crops, but …well to make it brief I'm hopeless." Skye sighed.

"Sure I'll do it!" Jill smiled.

_That was easier then I thought…_

"But there a catch." She smiled.

_Knew it wouldn't be that easy…_

Just then the man got up and said

"See ya later babe I'm ganna go eat some shrooms man." He said walking into the yurt.

"By, so here's the catch, you have to give me some of your expensive jewelry." Jill said excitedly.

"What?" Skye said puzzled.

"You know you're a thief, so you must have some expensive jewelry!" She said anxious.

"now that I think about it I do…so you'll help me!" Skye said just as anxious.

"YES!" Jill smiled.

So they headed back to the farm and Jill fixed his mistakes and surprisingly she did it all perfectly! Then Jill left muttering something about Gustafa and his shrooms.

When Claire got back she freaked at how good it looked.

"Skye why didn't you tell me you could farm!" She said shocked.

"I didn't well I-" He was cut off by Claire picking up a red and white spotted mushroom.

"Jill was here she did this didn't she?" Claire said angrily again.

"Umm, yeah…I can umm-" He stuttered till he was cut off again.

"You owe me a date tomorrow for this!" She said angrily.

"Alright…" He sighed.

She looked a the mushroom again and sighed.

"Never send a thief to do a farmers job."

_A/N:these 2 chapters go to the splended review of tiffany59 and sorry but the next chapter won't be there till tomarrow night sorry I didn't finish anything cuase I was at my cusins!_


	3. Chapter 3 terror

**Chapter 3 Terror**

* * *

Claire got dressed in a nice black cocktail dress, black stilettos, put her hair in a pony tail, and put on a black choker necklace.

She looked at herself in the mirror.

_Skye's ganna pass out when he sees this…or die…whichever comes first…_

She then left her house heading toward the goddess pond (in the Valley) to go have her date with Skye.

Once she got there she was in shock, Skye was sitting in beautiful chair next to and amazing dinner table with a delicious looking meal, but that's not all Skye was wearing an outfit she had only seen him wear one tome before in her life, a plan black T-shirt, lavender pants, a gray leopard spotted jacket, and matching shoes, this was the outfit he wore on there first ever date.

"Oh, Skye…" She said in amazement.

"Wow, you clean up good Claire…" He said also shocked at her apparel.

After a wile of being in awe of each other Skye broke the silence.

"Pease have a seat." He said getting up and pulling out a chair for her.

"Wow Skye you are smooth talker." Claire said sarcastically.

"Oh shut-up." he said sitting down again after Claire seated herself.

"So what's on the agenda?" Claire asked putting her elbows on the table and holing her head up giving Skye an excellent look at her cleavage.

"U-um w-well, I-I." He took a moment to clear his mind from some weird thoughts of Claire's cleavage.

"Well I was hoping we could eat, then enjoy fine wine on the beach, our private one of course, wile I tell you some more of my story, sound like a plan?" He said holding up his cup for a cheers.

"Sounds like a plan." She said giving him the toast, the ring of the glasses like an unheard of song lost in the wind reassuring there minds that this would be a fine evening.(whoa can someone say rambling!)

So they finished their meal and headed out to the back beach.

Once they got there they lie in the sand next to each other and drank wine strait from the bottle.

"Now were was I last, it's been a wile I've forgotten were I was?" Skye asked.

"Ha-ha, forgotten your so British." Claire laughed.

"Come on I'm serious were was I!" Skye demanded.

"Umm, you were heading off to war!" She reminded.

"Ah yes now-

**S.P.O.V.S.T.**

Once I got to training life was living hell, but I put up with it. Some of the troops would make fun of me cause my accent and how I staid skinny no matter how strong I was they called me things like British kid, an skinny, but since I was stronger than I looked I would just punch them in the gut, but let me tell you getting into fights was one way to get into trouble at boot camp I was stuck scrubbing the floors with my tooth brush every day and night not to mention the actual training.

But scrubbing floors is how I met Jonathan Riddengale. Now Johny was one crazy Irishmen, he would have been the best solider if he didn't have that temper, one time he punched the drill sergeant in the gut.

He would always talk about his fiancé that was waiting for him back home.

"Her eyes are as green as emeralds, and her skin is so soft it's like silk, but the reason I love her is her personality, she has to be the nicest person I've ever met she once gave every penny in her pocket to charity!" He said in his Irish accent and smiled like he would always when he talked about her.

"To think I would find a lass like her." He would say.

Well finally the day for us to head out to war came, we were in troop 6, we had to have code names, Johny's was Blade, mine was Snake.

We headed out they first day we won the battle, and we had a few scars but the ones that hurt the most were the mental ones, every day we'd live with the fact that we killed at least 5 people.

One day e went out to war, and me and Johny went behind a tank for cover. I ran out and shot two of the three men pining us away from the fight apparently we were some of the best solders. The third guy was apparently friends of the two that died so he was real mad he shot Blade who had blocked the bullet from hitting me,(a tear falls from his cheek but he remains calm.) I saw my best friend fall I watch it happen and I thought about his fiancé and how she would respond to the news, I thought about his family and his friends, then I took action, I shot the man who had killed my best friend in the head, he died instantly.

That's when it happened…

**B.T.R.W.C.I.**

"What happened?" Claire asked.

"I became I phantom." He said.

_Oh I want to know how so bad but I think if he tries to hard he's ganna pass out so I'll tell him to tell me later._

"Don't strain yourself." She said.

"huh?" Skye asked puzzled.

"I know if you keep up with your story your ganna pass out Okay so lets just go to my place." She smiled.

"What are we ganna do the-" He said before being interrupted.

"Just come on." She smiled.

Once they got there the had wine a lot of wine, an one thing led to another and they ended up in bed with each other, not just sleeping if you know what I mean.

_A/N: sorry for the wait!_


	4. Chapter 4 pop quiz

_A/N: alright this contains some stuff, like the last chapter so parental guidance advised it is one of the reasons it was rated T!_

**Chapter 4 Pop quiz**

* * *

Skye awoke on a bed, wait a bed! But Skye lived in the woods not in a warm house, he slept on a pile of hey not on a bed!

_Were am I!_

He shot up and looked around the room, then he calmed down a bit realizing he was in Claire's house.

_Wait! Why am I in Claire's bed!_

He turned to see if Claire was sleeping by him, she wasn't, but she must have been, cause her indent was still there.

_What did I do last night!…Uh my head!_

"Skye breakfast!" He heard the familiar call his girlfriend coming from the kitchen.

"U-Uh Just a minute!" He called getting, out of bed.

_Oh goddess were are my pants…_

He got up and found his clothes were washed and nice an clean laid out on the dresser, he put on his T-shirt, pants and socks then went to see Claire.

When he walked in the kitchen he was greeted by they sweet sent of waffles, bacon, and toast, and the beautiful Claire in a orange horizontally striped T-shirt and gray PJ short shorts.

_Oh god she's a sight to be seen…_

He walked over to the table and had a seat in front of him was a meal of what he just smelled, along with a cup of orange juice.

He was going to take a sip of the orange juice, but he was stopped by having his hand pined to the table by a fork that Claire through at him for goddess knows why.

"What in bloody hell did you do that for!" Skye shouted being freaked out at what his love did o him.

_OH GODDESS WHAT DID I DO LAST NIGHT!_

"It'll heal won't, so before you eat or drink any of that breakfast till you finish your pop quiz!" Claire smiled, wile Skye took the fork out of his hand.

"Pop quiz?" He asked.

"Yes pop quiz! I'm ganna quiz you on me!" She smiled.

"Wha-" he tried to ask.

"Question 1 what is my favorite color!" She demanded.

"Uh-uh Orange." he stuttered.

"Good what's my dads name!"

" U-umm Maxwell!"

"Awesome, my moms name!"

"Jessie!"

"Sweet, my favorite flower!"

"Tiger lily!"

"Nice, favorite song!"

"One week by the Bear Naked Ladies!"

"Your on a role!, here's the tricky one when is my birthday, and what do I want?"

" Fall 25th and you want anything that makes you smile, laugh, and or faint!"

"THAT IS CORRECT! Now here's the hardest one!, what did we do last night!"

"I can't remember!"

"Neither can I, I think I lost something though…" She sighed.

"What?" He asked.

"My virginity." She sighed, and at that point Skye had fainted.

_A/N: Bum Bum BUM! Theese two chapters go to Lavarose, so thx for the review!, and please I need people to do the pole on my X-mas story or there will be no X-mas!_


	5. Chapter 5 Blackfire

**Chapter 5 Blackfire**

* * *

Claire shook her head and said.

"Let's just eat and forget about it,…wait I kinda like the idea of what might have happened,…but I hate that I can't remember it!" She groaned.

"I know!" Skye groaned.

There was an awkward silence over breakfast, then after they ate Claire told him she had already finished her work, and told him to follow her outside, blindfolding.

"Were are we going? Com'n tell me!" He asked.

_What part of 'it's a surprise' do you not get?…goddess you're lucky you're cute…_

"Just wait!" She said leading him into the horse stable, that used to be Jill's home, inside was a brown male horse with white hoofs, a white female horse with a braided main, and was spotted brown, there was also a black female horse with a silver main, with a big red bow around it's neck.

"Alright." She said, taking the blindfold of.

He looked at the horse and said emotionally.

"She's beautiful…just like you…"

"Wow, Skye you know when a girl, gives you a horse, you're not supposed to tell then the look like a horse." Claire laughed till Skye did something unexpected, he hugged her.(second time I used that line)

"You know what I meant…" He whispered.

Claire began to blush.

_I'm dating him so how does he still make me blush…_

"…Umm…her name is Blackfire,…she has silver hair like you…" She smiled, as he let go and gazed at the amazing animal.

"Blackfire…" He smiled.

"I was thinking, I could teach you to ride, for an activity for us…" She said still blushing.

_Man opposites do attract._

"Oh, I'm sorry…I already know how to ride I learned it when I was little, my mother taught me…" Skye said apologetically.

"HA!, so it's true, all British kids do know how to ride a horse!…actually that works, better, we can start riding today then." She smiled.

_A/N: Sorry short chap __


	6. Chapter 6 Dicisions

**Chapter 6 decisions**

* * *

Skye rode his new horse to his stupid little tent type thing, after riding with Claire, once he got there he tied her to a tree, and headed inside.

He plopped onto his hey pile and thought about tomorrow's Friday fun of truth or dare with the gals of Mineral town.

_It's not the same, the only ones even playing are Karen, and Popuri…the other's all got married…_

He forgot about it and went to bed.

Once he awoke he rode his horse over to watch, but they weren't there he sighed and decided to look at the Goddess pond and thought about it.

As he looked down he noticed on his neck in very small almost unreadable letters said:

Property of Claire, and as anything else that belongs to her, if you steal, break, harm, or pleasure, your punishment will be death!

_How the-_

Right then he remembered something from two nights ago he hadn't yesterday because he had a hangover.

_**Flash back…**_

Claire digs under her bed and pulls out a tattoo kit, and then somehow wile she's drunk tattoo's stuff on Skye's neck in very small print.

_**Fades back to reality…**_

"Ha-ha…I love that crazy woman so much I could marry her…but I can't…" he sighed thinking aloud.

Suddenly, light came up from the Goddess pond, and from it the Goddess appeared.

"Why not?" She asked.

"Ahh!" Skye said surprised.

"Ha-ha…now why can't you marry her?" She asked.

"You're the Harvest goddess you know why!" Skye lashed out at her.

"Because what would happen to her…forever immortal…" He sighed.

"But, wouldn't it hurt her more growing old wile watching you stay forever young?" She asked.

_She has a point?…but it's beside the facts!_

"Forever young! More like forever _dead_!" he lashed out at her.

"But, if you think about it it's always her choice?" She reminded keeping cool.

"Hmm…" He hummed thinking.

"Okay, okay…if you change your mind here take this." She said handing him the Blue feather and vanishing saying.

"Think about it it'd your decision."

_A/N: YAY! ...sorry this chapter was frustrating for Skye...ANYWAY these two chapters go to Fantasy is Now Non-Fiction!(wow thats a mouthfull...e.e)_


	7. Chapter 7 Jill's bar and Grill

**Chapter 7 and Jill's bar and Grill**

* * *

Claire stared at Jill in that aggravated 'what the hell did you just ask me?' face.

_She really wants me to loan her 1,000,000g? That's not even half as much as she owes me!_

"No." She said.

_Idiot._

"But that vacancy by Griffin's is for sale now and if you don't build and buy now my bar and grill dream will never come true!" Jill pleaded.

"First of all opening a bar and grill next to a bar and grill is a really bad idea, second of all if you do Griffin won't be to happy, and fourth of all since when has this been your dream?!" Claire said pinching her forehead.

"Since I got food network on my television…what about the spot next to Jack's house?" Jill asked.

"Maybe, but I'm not giving you any money to buy it, or build it!" Claire said persistently.

"You can eat free! All you can eat BBQ all you can drink!" Jill yelled.

_Oh goddess she hit my weakness…one of my very small weaknesses!…booze and BBQ…_

"Deal." Claire said slamming a huge bag of cash on the table.

_She pulled me in hook line and sinker…_

"YEEE!, Okay you wanna here the name!" Jill asked grabbing the bag of money like a house wife grabbing a ham the night before Christmas.

_Sometimes…she scares me…_

"Sure, as long as it's not stupid." Claire said knowing Jill.

"Gustafa came up with it! It rhymes, Jill's bar and Grill!" She said smiling.

_Five bucks says he was baked when he came up with that…_

"Neat…" Claire shrugged.

"Now get out of my house I didn't even invite you!" Claire yelled getting up and pointing at the door.

_I swear she has no flipping manners it's like she was raised by squirrels!_

"Alrighty!" Jill said storming out.

_Finally it's nice and calm._

She turned on the TV.

She flipped through the channels till she came across anime network, on they were showing Grave of the Fireflies, they were at the part were the aunt starts going crazy.

_Seriously…the kids' dad is the one giving them all the food and clothes and stuff, she should be thanking them not starving and beating them…_

Half way in the movie she decided she was thirsty and got up to make something.

She looked in the fridge inside was something she hadn't remembered putting in there it was a big bottle that said authentic pirate booze, behind it was ten more bottles just like it on one was a note that read:

Deer Claire

Yes this is a brib! So u wil be able to jrink this every nite and day if u lohn me som cash!

Luv, Jill

P. the brib!

"Jill can't spell worth crap…but a bribe's a bribe." She said guzzling down the bottle, and before you knew it she had drunken 11 bottles of authentic pirate booze.

Just the when she was fully hammered, the doorbell rang.

_A/N: MUAHAHAHAHAHA! EVIL CLIFFHANGER(who could be behind that doorbell...) REIEW TO FiNd OUT!_


	8. Chapter 8 My best friend the drunk

**Chapter 8 My best friend the alcoholic**

* * *

Jack rang the doorbell once again, still no answer.

_What the hell?_

He rung it again, this time he heard the sound of something stumbling their way to the door, the the door opened, there stood a completely hammered Claire, he could tell she was zonked cause one of her overall sleeves was falling down, her eyes were glazed and her cheeks were red.

_What a great time to visit eh?_

"SHACK! What er shoe oing ear?" She said odiously drunker then the bums on the street.

"Um- I don't think I should-" He was interrupted by Claire putting her finger over his lips.

"Shh-shh-shh…no more talky talky." She said.

"Um-I!" He tried to say.

" SHH! Shnow shy won't chew chum shin shide?" She said clumsily motioning for him to come in.

_I think she was trying to invite me inside? I think, either that or she want me to chew on some sushi?_

"U-Um" He stuttered wile being pushed inside then clumsily seated.

"Swould, you zwant swum shawberry juice?" She said drunkenly.

_Okay all I got out of that was juice…_

"S-sure." He said.

"Shummin Up!" She said going to the cupboard, and grabbing a cup knocking twelve others down. Then she went to the fridge and somehow man edged not to knock anything over, and grabbed some juice labeled strawberry.

_Shawberry, Shawber-Shawber…Strawberry duh!_

She then attempted to pour the juice into the cup of which half of the juice made it to the cup.

She handed him the cup clumsily.

"Thanks…" He said looking down at it, then taking a swig.

"HaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaha…." She laughed unexpectedly.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"Shoe wanna make out wish me sho bad…(She hiccup laughed.)…haha…But shoe won't ever get shoe…Hahahaha." She laughed.

_That's right drunk Claire has that sick sense of humor…_

"Endlesh…I kish shoe now?" She said winking at him.

_What the is she serious…I hope she is!_

"Shike!HAHAHA" She laughed evilly then passed out.

Jack then decided to leave his drunken friend there passed out on the table and fled home.

_A/N: Sorry short chap! anywho these two chapters go to sqiushy313!_


	9. Chapter 9 Thieves clean up good

**Chapter 9 Thieves clean up good**

* * *

Skye stared at the blue feather that was sitting on his desk in his rent thing, it had gotten dark, and was about nine o'clock. He kept staring at it. I was like it was taunting him about the thing he thought he could never have.

"SHUT UP!" he yelled uncontrollably.

He did that thing that you do when you get frustrated and ran his fingers through his hair.

"I need to se her…" He sighed.

He got up and went outside he got on Blackfire and rode her to Claire's, he put her in the stable with the other two horses, Nemo and Mapleleaf.

_They sure do get along._

He walked up to the front door and rung the doorbell, no answer he did so several times, and yet no answer. He got tired of waiting and went inside, what he found shocked him.

Claire was passed out on the table, there was 11 huge bottles of booze on the floor, and some strawberry juice spilled on the floor, and there was a half drunken half spilled cup of strawberry juice on the table spot across Claire.

_What in the bloody hell happened here?_

Just then a small short haired black cat rubbed up to his legs, and purred, he had seen this cat before his name was Sonji, he was Claire's cat.

_So cute, cats have to be my favorite animals!_

"Why, hello there Sonji do you know what happed here?" He said leaning down and petting him, the cat meowed in response.

_Hmm…well someone has to clean this…I'll do it!_

He (Like the British stereo-type says) did a spot on job of cleaning not only the mess, but the entire house!

_Thank you army cleaning punishment!_

He wiped his face and smiled for a job well done.

He walked over to Claire and picked her up and put her in her bed.

_Not looking forward to seeing her in that hangover…_

He walked over to the stove and started to make hot cocoa.

_A/N: Sorry for the filler chapters!_


	10. Chapter 10 hangover

**Chapter 10 Hangover**

* * *

Claire awoke in her bed nice and cozy.

_But I hadn't gone to sleep in my warm cozy bed…In fact I don't remember going to bed at all!_

She sat up and looked around till a horrible pain hither head.

_Oh…yeah Jill gave me all that booze…_

She looked around slowly, there was a note on her mantel it read:

Good morning drunken beauty, it's me Skye I came to see you and you were knocked out on the table, so I cleaned up the mess, and now I'm probably making you hangover soup, so come on out or ring this bell if you need me to carry you.

Love the phantom Skye.

: on the note was a small bell.

_Skye you're to good of a guy a normal guy would've have left the scene, ahh he's still doing that phantom Skye thing…what mess? Hmmm… screw walking I have a bell!_

She rung the bell then almost 5 seconds later Skye stormed in.

"Good morning." He whispered, because yes he's had to deal with drunk people before, and Jill and Gustafa on shrooms.

_He's good._

She smiled and said.

"My head hurts"

He smiled and picked her up and calmly walked her to the living room couch. He lay her down and she smiled once again.

_I really don't care if he's a phantom, or a thief, this guy rocks._

He left to the kitchen and brought her soup.

She took a sip and it was delicious.

"What about the farm work?" She asked.

"I already called Jack." He said mellow.

_He's too good._

"Thanks, but hangovers don't last forever, so what are we going to do all day?" She asked.

"Well how does going shopping in the city sound?" He asked.

"But you don't have any cash?" She questioned."

He pulled something out of his pock it was a gold bag filled to the brim.

_Were did he? Oh yeah he's a thief._

"You stole that didn't you?" She asked.

He nodded his head.

_You filthy thief._

"So you wanna go?" He asked.

_HELL YES!_

"Sure." She answered.

_This guy is something else, and I love him._

_A/N:AAWWW MUSHIE LAST LINE!_


	11. Chap11shopinWitStolenMonyAndAFamliarFace

**Chapter 11 shopping with stolen money, and a familiar face**

* * *

Skye waited as Claire took her shower getting ready to head to town.

_I wonder what Claire looks like naked?…ahhh…NO! she's way to innocent to think about like that!…wait she's not innocent, remember that time we played truth or dare how she just got up and kissed me out of pure pride?…that was our first kiss…_

"What do you plan on wearing?" He asked.

"My gray Gir T-shirt, jeans and my orange DCs." She replied from the bathroom walking out in nothing but a towel.

"AAH! What are you doing I'm right here,…not like you don't have a good body or anything, wait that didn't come out right…" He stuttered.

"Oh, shut-up you don't have to be so shy I mean we have been going out for like a month." She said walking into her bedroom to get dressed.

"And besides you probably saw more of me then now that day we got all drunk and had that killer hanger over and neither of us could remember what happened." She said from the bedroom, and a memory from last night popped into his head.

_Oh hell, oh bloody hell I did, I saw it all and we- we- ohh…._

He nearly collapsed but held his ground. Then Claire walked out ready as can be.

"Where's your purse?" He asked.

"I don't carry one having a purse makes you look week and defenseless, and I'd prefer to avoid killing anyone, I carry a wallet." She said pulling a orange brown striped wallet from her pocket.

_Alright! That doesn't matter!…Huh? Normally girls like her wouldn't be my type, but yet she's the one I fell in love with?_

He thought examining his beloved.

"Alright then we'll be headed to New York, the city I was raised in I go there every few years to se if my favorite café is still open." He smiled looking at his list of things to do.

"New York, so we'll hop on a boat right?" Claire asked kind of stupidly considering they obviously aren't going to walk there, or take a taxi.

_Duh, no don't say that she'll get angry…_

"Yes, shall we get going?" He asked and Claire nodded.

Once they arrived at the peer in Mineral Town, they hopped on the boat(not literally!) and headed for New York.

As they arrived in the busy city Skye thought he could almost detect a little fear in Claire usually beautiful, and stronger eyes.

_She's not afraid is she no that'd be impossible,…not Claire the scariest person I've ever met…but she isn't used to places like this the biggest place she's ever been in is Waterson(_a town I made up the one east of mineral town)_She must be scared do something._

He pulled her in close to him and smiled.

"It's okay I'm here." as he spoke Claire looked like she wanted the ability to say I'm not scared, but did not and kissed him.

He smiled and the caught a taxi to the Happily le café, Skye's favorite café.

They left the taxi and Skye being the show off he was gave the taxi driver a 20 dollar tip of stolen cash.

"Boy did that taxi ride go better then others I've been through." Claire laughed gaining a bit of ease.

"What do you mean?" Skye asked.

"It's a long story you had to be there." Claire laughed.

As they walked the sidewalk people looked t them like they were an algebra problem trying to figure out the answer to how they ended up together.

Hey entered small little café the favorite of Skye's, inside it was you're basic coffee shop with an old fashioned twist.

They grabbed booth, and sat down looking at the menu.

Soon a waitress the very meaning of why this was Skye's favorite place, came to the table, she had long silver hair, pale skin, and sharp icy blue eyes, just like Skye, because she was one of the grim reapers phantoms the woman Skye new as Serenity.

"Skye, haven't seen you here in a long time, nether have I seen you with a woman before, may I ask who this may be?" She asked in a French accent.

"Oh yes, Serenity this is Claire, my girlfriend, and Claire this is my old friend Serenity." He introduced, both of them gave glares at each other.

"You know she could never love you the way I did, and still do, she doesn't have the same connection." Serenity whispered in his ear.

"That maybe but me and her have a stronger connection, besides she knows." He whispered back.

"Oh she knows, well Claire did you know if Skye told you anything like 'I've never had a relationship before' or anything, he's lying, he and me were-" Serenity started but was interrupted.

"We never had that you wanted it but I never gave it to you!" He said angrily.

"Wow, what great friends you are, now I' like to know what this it is." Claire asked.

"Love." Said Serenity.

"Really, then sorry but his love is mine but I bet that dirty hobo would love to give you some a his." Claire gritted her teeth lifting up her fist.

"Claire no we don't want to make a scene she's a phantom." Skye said, Claire looked surprised.

"Then lets go." Claire said getting up and walking out the door, Skye followed after.

Then after a hole night of shopping with stolen money, he and her realized it was late got hotel room, called Jack to do farm work, and slipped into bed.

"Hey Skye." Claire said.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Tell me more of your story." She asked.

"alright."

_A/N: Whoa! Long chapter these two went to Danielle my friend who's been bugging me the last four days to update, miss you!_


	12. Chapter 12 The underworld

**Chapter 12 the underworld**

* * *

Claire turned over to look at Skye, they were in bed and Skye was about to tell some of his story.

"Let's see were was I?" He asked.

"You were at the part were you turned into a phantom." she said.

"Ahhh yes, now-

**S.P.O.V.S.T.**

It's kind of hard to explan let's see, all I remember was seeing nothing but darkness and hearing horrible screams, then there was a flash of light and I was standing in the middle of the battle field, I was in a cloak, but I didn't pay attention to it, then I looked around and there were dead soldiers spirits everywhere it was terrible, I saw Johny, he talked to me wile my eyes were full of tears and I couldn't speak from shock.

"Are you an angel?" He asked, and I remained silent.

"Please tell my girl I love her…" He said still in pain from the gunshot wound.

Then I met one of the oddest people I know but at this time he looked like a god, he had silver hair in a cocoanut hairstyle, sharp icy blue eyes, and was wearing the same cloak I was.

"No we're not angels, sorry buddy but me and him gotta go." He said pointing at me.

I looked at him in disbelief, he looked at me and said.

"Yeah I'm talkin about you, now let's go." He said.

"Go were?" I had managed to say.

"Heh, the underworld." he chuckled grabbing my hand and pulling me into a blue vortex, then we arrived in hell.

He walked me up a stone trail that pasted many old houses filled to the brim with agonizing souls. We walked up to a very spooky mansion, and right before he rang the doorbell, he looked at me and smirked.

"By the way I'm Salem, and you sir we're the same we're phantoms." He said.

"Wha?" I asked confused.

He didn't answer he just rang the doorbell, to the door came Serenity, you just met her. She winced and said.

"You're late." And pulled us in side, she swell was wearing the same cloak.

We entered into a long equally spooky hallway, we walked down to the last room, it had an enormous door, we entered it and inside that's were I met the grim reaper or to some Creed, but from then on to me he was sir.

He was not bone like some rumored he was flesh, he had odd yet amazing black markings on his body every were and his face all in perfect cemetery he was bald, the same markings were on his cloak in grey. He was sitting on a large thrown, sitting next to him in a much smaller chair was Sinister, he was the very first phantom, and he was feared by all cause he's what you would call, a 'perfect' phantom, he had no feelings other then hate an loyalty. He was wearing the same cloak as the rest, he had a almost completely bald head except for pointed studs he made from his silver hair, and his eyes his eyes were the scariest thing I've ever seen other then you with and axe, they were sharp icy blue and his eyebrows were narrowed if you could see any feeling at all in them it was hate.

**Back to reality.**

"Yawwn, I tired goodnight I'll finish another time." he said going to sleep, and so did Claire.

_A/N: WHOOP wHOOP theese two chapters go to lavarose! THX!_


	13. Chap13TheWorstPersonToTalkToForAdvice

**Chapter 13 worst person to talk to for advice **

* * *

Skye awoke in his tent thing it had been a week since there trip to the city, he looked at the sheet ceiling, then looked over to the shelf were the blue feather sat.

He sighed looking at it.

_I want to marry her but…_

He got up and grabbed on his clothes he was wearing his plan black T-shirt and his red and black blood pattern jacket and some black pants, he looked in the mirror.

_I never noticed this before but I dress really gothic?_

He looked at the blue feather.

_I need to talk to someone…*sigh* I'm going to have to talk to him aren't I about the consequences…why'd he have to be my mentor?_

He sighed and dug through his drawer and grabbed out his cell phone, he dialed then a mans voice answered.

"Skye buddy haven't heard from you for a wile, Wazzup!" Asked the man.

"Well, Salem there's this girl, and-"

"Wait, don't tell me you killed a hooker, okay you need oregano, a plastic bag and-"

"Salem, it's not like that there's this girl, and I really like her, I love her…I don't know if I should propose…" Skye sighed.

"dude you know we can never tie the not, not people like us."

"No she knows I'm a phantom."

"I wasn't talking about that I was talking about us being ladies' men I mean she'd never put up with you chasing tale, wait does she let you, if so man does she have a sister.?"

"she doesn't let me do that, and I wouldn't do that to her, and she does have a sister and her sister's taken, but I need to know, what do I do about her?"

"Kill her then she'll become a ghost and you two can be together for all eternity."

"No! I would never be able to kill Claire emotionally and physically."

"Dude what did I say about strong women?"

"shut-up, please, Salem what would happen if she did marry me?"

"Well, she would become immortal, she'd stay the age she is now forever just like you, but she wouldn't turn into a phantom."

"Would she agree with that being able to watch her friends wither wile she stays living?"

"Oh and she would be able to choose one other person with her heart to become immortal with her."

"Really? Maybe then she wouldn't be lonely…"

"Yeah dude it's cool now right?"

"No, I'm just so confused!"

"Kill her I think that was the best idea.."

"Salem…"

"Yeah."

"you are by far the worst person to call for advice."

"I try."

_A/N: Salem, he's a pervert yeah..._


	14. Chapter 14 beatiful, and pretty

**Chapter 14 Beautiful, and Pretty**

* * *

Claire pulled out a potato from the ground put it in a basket with the rest of them. She walked over to the shipping bin to see Thomas already picking up the stuff.

"Hey no wait let me ship just these potatoes." She pleaded.

"I'm sorry Claire, but I just can't do that the items have to be in the shipment box when I get here at exactly 5:00pm!" The mayor of Mineral Town persisted.

"It's 4:30!"Claire said looking at her watch.

"Uh-Uh I can't believe you'd accuse me the mayor of a fine town of such a thing!" he scoffed.

"Fine town? The last time I was in that town, I was picking my boyfriend up from jail, and he was like the only real threat to your town and it took you like three years to catch him, and he was only in jail for like a month!' Claire said very aggravated.

"How dare you disgrace my town I'm not shipping any of your goods!" The mayor said walking away, till Claire grabbed him by the shirt.

"No retard your going to ship all my goods, even my potatoes!" She said gritting her teeth and looking him in the eye, he gulped.

"y-y-y-yes, m-ma-ma'am." He shivered.

Smiling in victory, Claire headed over to the house, she walked inside she sat on the couch and looked at the two newspapers on the table she picked one up it read:

Mineral Town Daily

Mayor gets a new hat!:

_Why does that always get the front page?_

She flipped a page and read on:

Aja winery gets new booze!:

_Interesting!:_

Local owner Duke and wife have shipped in new booze its been shipped in from the U.K. the name is Sir Willy's brood booze and Doug's Inn has been negotiating with them and haven't found out yet if it would be wise to sell in Doug's Inn, police man Harris has said "Seeing over wine alone locals Karen, Claire, Jill, Kai, Jack, and Duke himself have done some regrettable thing such as for say nearly killing locals, punching police in the face and other incidence it probably wouldn't be the best idea to be putting stronger stuff in our town so most likely you will be able to order it and drink it in the Valley if you need to drink it." Many people all of the ones on the list except Valley people protested, I my self say it would be best just to hang at the Blue Bar in the Valley.:

_Hey! I'm in the paper!_

Claire then looked at the other newspaper that was the Valley Venture she just didn't want to read so she left her house, and walked into the horse stable got Nemo and road off onto the woods cause she was really bored, she rode down the secret path and found Skye's tent type piece of crap, she hopped off.

"Skye you in there can I come in?" She asked and moments later Skye came out.

"Claire what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Well I was just riding in the woods hoping to see if I could catch a bear, No! idiot I'm here to see you!" She said hugging him, he hugged her back.

"So what do you wanna do?" He asked.

"I don't know what do you got to do?" She asked.

"Well I was planning on robbing the winery today but what do you say we go inside and do some story telling." he suggested.

"Nah but going to the beach sounds nice!" She said just having the idea.

"Alright but, you don't have a swimsuit?" He said.

"Swimsuit Shin Shoot, we're dating I'll go in my under ware and bra." She said, and Skye blushed like crazy.

"Uh-umm kay…well I'll go get in my swimsuit." He said going inside. Moments later he came out wearing a pair of black swim trunks, and carrying a plastic bag.

"What's in there?" She asked.

"It's a swim suit, don't ask why I have it, cause I stole the entire le shontana summer collection wile I was visiting Paris with Serenity." He said.

"Why were you in Paris with Serenity steeling clothes?" Claire asked.

"Cause it was a team work thing and each outfit is worth about 2400000000000000g, now go put it on, and don't worry about how much it cost, it's the item of 3 years ago." He said handing it to her, she blushed.

_Wow, pretty sure no man but a thief could afford to get their girlfriend a 240000000000000g swim suit…cool._

She smiled took the bag and walked into the tent and opened the bag inside was a frilly orange, and white two piece swim suit, with diamonds embroidered into it, it was so pretty the lace that was water proof looked like the stuff on wedding dresses, in fact it was so good, Claire thought it was just water proof lingerie, which wouldn't be so bad. She put it on and tied her hair in a pony tail then looked at herself in the little cracked mirror on the broken old desk, she looked good, girly, pretty, beautiful. She blushed at herself and thought.

_Now I know what Jill sees in fashion…still it's not as comfortable, but I feel,…pretty…_

She walked out side holding her old clothes in a plastic bag, she was blushing, it wasn't normal for her to look this pretty like a rich girl, not a farmer girl, and she was embarrassed. She walked over to were Skye was sitting he was were she was sitting the first time he heard her sing.

"How do I look?" She asked, blushing, which was kind of cute, he turned, his face turned red he was in shock.

"…beautiful…"He managed to speak, wile looking speechless.

_A/N: Finally some fricken reviewers! these two chapters go to Pinoy girl, an what so bad about getting rid of typos?_


	15. Chapter 15 smile in a sentence

****

**Chapter 15 Smile in a sentence**

* * *

**Skye gazed at Claire with that look you give to a Leonardo Deviance painting, it's so beautiful, but you know it's not a real place, but her, Claire, she was real, **_**really real.**_

"HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He shook himself from his awe, and noticed he was blushing and Claire was laughing at him.

"Hey!" He said blushing even more. "It was a compliment 'pretty' looks good on you…" he said cheeks flushed.

"Okay, I'll give you a break, come on then let's go!" She said jumping up on Memo, and at that moment Skye realized what he'd give to be that horse. Sky hopped up on Blackfire, and they rode down to the beach.

When they arrived they swam, they laughed, they joked until they found themselves cuddling on the sand.

"Hey." Claire said getting his attention.

"hmm?" He asked.

"Remember the first time we came here?" She asked. Infect Skye did remember, it was winter, they gazed out at the sun, but at the end of it all Claire ended up crying.

_**Flashback…**_

"…_He dies, cease he was looking for us!" Claire sobbed into her knees._

_**Back to reality…**_

"…yeah…" Skye sighed remembering another incident he wanted to forget.

_**Flashback…**_

_A ghost cries by the river, it is a man with brown hair, jeans suspenders, a cream colored shirt, and a red bandana, around his neck._

_The ghost turns around as Skye walks up._

"_Please have you seen my daughters one blonde the other has brown hair, and is a little ditsy, Pleas have you seen them!" The ghost pleads, Sky sighs._

"_Yes…" Said Skye._

"_Really are they all right?" The ghostly man asks._

"_Yes, but you aren't…" Skye said placing his hand on the man's shoulder, sending him to his afterlife._

_**Back to reality…**_

"Hey, I'm sorry for it…" Claire apologized.

_Oh no don't apologize, I should apologize…_

"Don't say that." He said looking at her.

"Listen to me when I say this, don't let the past ruin your future, I had to learn that the hard way…" He sighed. "I found love twice before I found you, both times something messed it up…, and that something was the fact I'm a phantom, but for some reason, it doesn't mess you up, you're special, I bet all you Walkers are, or were special, just from meeting you and Jill." He said, looking her in the eye, and she smiled, even chuckled.

"Just wait till you meet the rest of them, goddess I have to go visit Mark, and Chelsea now and man she is a scatter brain, I say we Walkers all ways have something wrong with us." She laughed.

"I'd like to meet them." He said laughing. "They sound entertaining!" He chuckled.

"Yeah maybe…hey didn't you have any cousins I know you had an uncle?" She asked.

"Not that I know of, and if I did they'd be dead by now." He laughed seeing she forgot his age again.

"Shuddup, I am blonde you know!" She said punching him in the shoulder .

"Hey!" He said.

"Jeeze you're a phantom and I can still kick your butt." She laughed.

"Very funny." He said sarcastically.

"Very!" She said still laughing at her own joke.

"Okay ha-ha, well I got to get going fill my canteen, get the raccoons, and squirrels out of my cabinet, and refill the hey for my bedding." He said standing up.

"Man you really are roughing it." Claire said, getting tired just thinking about it.

"Yeah well you get used to the life of a thief, poor living conditions and all." He said half laughing half sighing.

"You could always come live with me?" Skye turn around shocked.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah." She said.

"Sure." He said smiling.

Yep that's what it was that made her impenetrable to the phantom he was, the fact she could make him smile in any one sentence.

_A/N: YEAH TERRIBLE LAST LINE!_


	16. Chapter 16NeverAnswerSkye'sPhone!

**Chapter 16 DO NOT ANSWER SKYE's PHONE!**

* * *

Today was Friday the day to move Skye in with Claire, and Claire was cleaning her house like crazy, and trying to trough out anything she didn't need so there would be more room for Skye's stuff. She was vacuuming the living room when the door bell rang, she turned of the vacuum and answered the door to see Jack.

"Whoa, what happened to you?" He asked with a shocked expression on his face, and Claire remember she was wearing her cleaning clothes, a weird poke-a dot bandana holding her hair away from her face, sweet pants, and a happy bunny T-shirt.

She punched Jack in the face knocking him over.

"Did you come here just to get your daily beating?" She asked.

"No!, Ow, that hurt…I just here to see if you had any memorization of what you did to me when you were drunk!" He yelled getting.

"Come on you've known me long enough to know I can't remember anything from a night of being hammered, just last week me and Skye-" She started.

"I don't want to hear it!,…what are you doing any way?" He asked.

"Cleaning dur! Skye's moving in today." And with those words Jack walked off mumbling something under his breath.

"Woos…" She sighed going inside to clean some more.

Once she finished, she grabbed her phone and called Skye's cell.

"Hello Claire, I'm ready are you?" He asked and with his accent, it sounded dirty.

"Sure am baby." She replied in a soulful accent.

"Stop making fun of my bloody accent!" He yelled into the phone.

"Hehe."

"What?!"

"You sound cute when you say bloody heheh." SH giggled.

"Whatever, can I come over now?" He asked.

"Sure." She said then hung up.

She walked over to her room, and grabbed her denim overalls, and her red flannel shirt, and got dressed, then headed out to the field to take care of the animal. She finished and as she walked over to the fence of the field she saw Skye riding over on Blackfire.

"Hey!" She waved smiling.

"Hey!" He said jumping off the horse, it looked funny like a British cowboy.

He unhooked the saddle bag and pulled it over his shoulders.

She walked over to him and lead him into the house.

"Put your stuff anywhere." She said sitting on the couch wile Skye put his belongings away.

When he finished he sat down on the couch just to get back up.

"almost forgot I'll go put Blackfire in the stable." He said walking out the door.

Claire sat still for a moment, then she heard a ring tone a cool ring tone, it was the song paralyzer. She looked around for the phone found it and answered it.

"Skye! Dude what's up! Man! So have you tied the knot with the girl yet?" Answered a odd voice of a man.

"Hello?!" She asked angrily.

"So he did tie the knot!"

"What?! Who is this?!"

" Name's Salem, you must be Claire Skye told all kinds of stuff!"

_What?! Since when does Skye have a possy!_

"Really like what?" She asked.

"Like you have a sister, your name the fact that he want to marr-"

"Oh you're not a possy you're just an idiot." She said hang up.

_Note to self, don't answer Skye's phone no matter how cool the ring tone is!_

_A/N: Ah Salem, so stupid… these two chapters go to FF-VII fanatic, and yes in the future of Skye's story there will be blood an gore!_


	17. Chapter 17 Wake UP!

**Chapter 17 Wake up!**

* * *

Skye sat on the couch watching comedy central presents, with Claire when she said.

"Hey you still wanna meet my cousins?" She asked.

"'Yeah." He replied.

"Okay, cause were going to Sunny Island tomorrow."

_What?!_

"Tomorrow!" He said shocked and turned to look at her.

"Yep." She said nonchalantly.

"Okay…" He sighed.

They then went to bed, and Skye fell asleep.

_**Skye's Dream Secqeunce…**_

"_Hey Skye." Said a black haired girl with long curly locks of hair flowing in the wind of the night as they st on the rooftop of their apartment building._

"_Yeah." answered a young brown haired bown eyed Skye._

"_Can we stay like this?" She asked looking at him with those big blue eyes._

_"Like what?" He asked._

"_I dunno, the way trhings are right now just seems so purfect, I don't want to end." She said looking up at the sky._

"_hmm." Said Skye._

"_So can we stay like this?" She asked looking at him again and leaning in closer looking up at him with those deep blue eyes._

"_Sure." He said._

"_Thank you, now wake up."_

"_Sure, wait what?"_

"_Wake up Skye." She said again._

"_What do you mean?" He asked._

"_I said, wake up!" Her voice got sharper, kinda like Claire when she gets mad._

"_What do you mean Juliana!" He asked despretly backing away as she grabbed the TV entena._

"_I said WAKE UP!" She yelled now beating him with the entena._

_**Back to reality…**_

"I Said WAKE UP!" Skye awoke to being hit various times with a frying pan.

"Ow! Hey! Oof! What the! Owww!" he said in pain.

"Good you're awake now let's get moving." Said Claire hitting him one last time in the head.

_A/N: Frying pan weopen of choice!_


	18. Chapter 18 proud of it!

**Chapter 18 Proud of it!**

* * *

After beating Skye with a frying pan till he woke up, Claire went into the bathroom to take a shower, she shut the door.

"Come on I was going to take a shower!" She heard Skye from the other side of the door.

"Then start paying bills!" She yelled.

"Fine I will!" He said.

"Not with stolen money!"

"It's not stealling if they don't need it!" He yelled.

"Oh shut it!" She said then undressed, and hopped in the shower, after her shower she got into her robe, and walked to her- I mean their room, and looked in her dresser for vacation wear. She grabbed aorange, and white hawian flower print shirit, and tied it at her diaphram, and put on a pair of tan knee high shorts, and a brown cap.

She grabbed a suit case, and a put her close for a week, and a hat or two, her tooth brush, a hair brush, and a dog leash.

"Skye when your done getting dressed pack your stuff for a week, in the suit case on my bed!" She yelled, walking out side the room to see Skye coming out of the bathroom in nothing but a towl, and was in instint awe, then anger.

"Pay up!" She said.

"Alright! I'll payt bill for the house now, and you can pay for the farm!" He said.

"Sweet." She smiled walking a way. She noticed him blush she was guessing it was cuase her look.

She walked out to the kitchen and picked up the phone, to call Jack.

"Hello." He answered.

"Hey, so you know were're leaveing to day right?" she asked.

"Yep." He replied.

"Okay so grab a piece of paper." She said.

"Okay." He replied.

"You have to milk the cows, shear the sheep, put the animals inside if it's sunny, put them inside if it rains, gather the chicken eggs, and the duck eggs, you can use the makers if you want, feed the cat, and play wih him, don't let him inside cause he's not allowed in cuase he ate my sandwich, and half the profit is your pay."

"Deal." he said and they hung up.

"Skye ready to go yet we've got to pick up Jill and Gustafa!" She called turning to see Skye in a light gray T-shirt, and jeans, which was really out of character.

_What the hell?_

"Whoa…" She said.

"You know if you wear dark clothing in warm weather, you get really bloody hot!." He said a little offended.

"Really hot meow." She said flirty walking up o him and lightly kissing him.

"Whoa…" He said.

She went to the bedroom, and grabbed a the suit case, shut off all the lights, grabbed Skye, and said "Let's go!"

They went to Gustafa's yurt, and knocked on the door.

"Whazzup up peoples!" said Gustafa, and Jill sitting in a bongo circle Jill was in a white sun dress with a fake blue flower in her hair, that was in a pony tail, and Gustafa was in his usual wear.

"Hippies…" Claire sighed.

"Solider!" Claire shouted, and Jill shot up.

"Commence operation Sunny Island move it move it!" She shouted.

"Mam yes mam!" Jill said grabbing a bag and Gustafa, and ran out the door.

"Always works…" Said Claire satisfied.

"You scare me sometimes you know that." Said Skye turning to him.

"Yep!, and I'm proud of it!" She smiled.

_A/N: Okay alot of reviews so these two chapters go out everone! And lavarose sorry, I can't let you use the frying pan, but you could try a base ball bat, or an axe, or a hammer, or a pillow, or lamp, OR EVEN A RUBBER CHICKEN!_


	19. Chapter 19 the love boat sort of

**Chapter 19 the love boat…sort of…**

* * *

Jill hopped on the boat with the others behind, the found their seats and sat down, and put their luggage away.

_Okay time to switch off solider mode!_

"So does anyone have anything to say for conversation?" Asked Jill already bored for the two and a half minutes the were on the boat.

"Well, I moved in with Claire-" Skye tried to say till he was interrupted.

_Boring British dude…ha-ha two Bs…_

"I know! We can play truth or dare I'll go first Claire truth or dare?" Jill asked ignoring Skye.

_Funnest game ever!_

"Dare." Said Claire.

"I dare you to dip your hair in the ocean water!" Dared Jill.

_She'll do it…_

"Okay." Said Claire taking off her hat, and dunking her head in the water.

_Called it…_

"Gustafa truth or dare?" Claire asked.

"Truth." He replied.

" Did you ever do ecstasy?" She asked.

_What's that?_

"Yes twisted sister." He replied.

"Really what's it like?" Asked Jill.

"Blurry…" he replied.

_Is that a feeling?_

"And that ends this game…" Sighed Claire.

_Game…Oh! _

" Hey you guys guess what me and Gustafa are doing a show on Sunny island, we're doing this whole thing it'll be on the beach and there'll be food and everything!" Jill said excited.

"Cool free food." Said Claire.

_So Claire…_

"Oh speaking of free, what's the law like there?" Skye asked.

_Already with the robbery plans?!_

"They don't have a police system." Sighed Claire.

" Let me guess you're planning on 'barrowing' some things?" Asked Claire sighing.

_We are so sisters…_

"…Maybe." He said.

_Called it!_

"You really have issues you know that?" She asked.

_REALLY._

"Yeah…" He sighed.

_Hehe, I'm dating Gustie here, and Skye and Claire are together…_

" Hey guys this is like a love boat!" Said Jill.

"Yeah…sort a…" said Claire looking at them.

_A/N: Jill, this is what goes through her head, a twisted thought process keeping her bubbly wile- sorry wHile only hearing what she wants..._


	20. Chapter 20 Mark and Chelsea

**Chapter 20 Mark and Chelsea**

* * *

Skye repeatedly smashed his head on the side of the boat wile Claire and Jill had a meaningless argument, and Gustafa hummed mindlessly probably high.

Then all of a sudden he heard the boat stop, and looked out the window, what he saw was one of the most beautiful places ever, and it was just the beach. On the beach was a little cruddy shack with a purple roof, a boulder, and two people standing at the beach. The girl was getting anxious for the boat to stop, and the boy tried settling her down. Soon the boat came to a stop, and they all got off.

"Chelsea!" Said Jill, and Claire running to the girl and they all started hugging.

"What about me?" Said the boy crossing his arms.

"Shut up Mark, you're such a cry baby!" Said Claire sticking out her tongue.

"Well you're such a red neck hill Billy spitting hick!" Said Mark.

"Okay now it's on." Said Claire breaking away from the others, and punching the blonde haired guy in the jaw.

_What the?!_

"Claire-" Skye was then cut off.

"NO!" said both Jill, and Chelsea.

"They always do this, its better sooner or later…" Sighed the chestnut haired girl.

As they wrestled in the sand the boat left, and Gustafa began to introduce himself…well Jill introduced him, so Skye though it'd be best if he waited for Claire to introduce him, that is till…

"Whoa!" Said Chelsea in awe.

"What?" Asked Skye.

"Your hair is silver!" She said.

"Yeah?"

"Is it natural?"

_Sort of…_

"Yes."

"No way you know that's just like Vough-"She started till she was interrupted bye Claire who was odiously victorious by the fact Mark was spitting up blood.

"Well I see you guys started talking without being introduced." She said

"Well could you introduce me?" Asked Skye.

"Whatever Skye this is my cousin Chelsea, Chelsea this is my boyfriend Skye." Claire introduced.

"Hi." She said

"Hello…" He said, as he scanned over her She was the middle height of Jill, and Claire, she had long chestnut brown hair, and blue eyes. She was wearing some knee high blue shorts a yellow shirt with a orange vest, red and yellow boats, and a red bandana.

_Blue eyes seem common with the Walkers?_

"Hey what about me?" Said Mark after washing his mouth.

"Introduce yourself baby." Claire said going to go talk with Chelsea.

"Fine I will! …Hi I'm Claire and Jill's cousin Mark, I'm also Chelsea's brother." Said Mark putting out his hand, and Skye shook it.

"I'm Skye, pleasure to meet you I'm Claire's boyfriend." As he shook his hand he panned over him, he had blonde hair, green eyes, and he was the same height as Skye. His clothing looked like Jacks except a over a brown over shirt he had.

"Skye!" Yelled Claire with the luggage, and her dog kip on his leash " lets go!" She yelled.

_A/N: Theese two chapters go to everybody, I'm REALLY sorry for the wait, I had a seriously terrible case of writers block!_


	21. Chapter 21 Hollow

**Chapter 21 Hollow**

* * *

Claire walked her dogs (Oh snap called Skye a dog!) across the bridge to East town, were their hotel was. She noticed wile they walked Skye's eyes seemed to be looking everywhere, wile his face staid strait.

"What thee heck are you doing?" She asked.

"Looking at the islands, it was called Sunny Island, but there are several islands." He replied. "Also, I love the countryside…it's like the valley…except more exotic, making it perfect for vacations."

"You mean get-away place right?" She said.

"And there's no cops." He smiled.

They walked up to the hotel, Claire opened the door, and said hello to the women at the counter, Claire had staid her before so she knew her well. Claire paid up front, and got the hotel room.

She, and Skye walked into the room, and dropped there luggage off, the got into their pajamas, and went into the queen sized bed together, it had gotten late.

Claire turned to look at Skye, his eyes instantly opened.

"Can't sleep either?" He asked.

"I'm to used to going to bed at midnight." She said.

Skye sat up.

"What should we do?" He asked.

Claire sat up as well.

"There's a Diner right across from us, as long as they got booze, we could go there?" She asked.

"Nah…we're already in bed…" he sighed.

"Alright…how about your story?" She asked.

"Okay." He said. "Where were we?" He asked.

"You had just went to Hell, and you met the other three phantoms, and the Grim reaper." She explained.

"Oh right so…."

**S.P.O.V.S.T.**

The man I now know as the Grim reaper looked at me with his cold dead black eyes.

"Do you know where you are?" He said the first impression I had on is voice, was he was hollow.

I was frozen with fear.

"Well of course he does I told him where we were going." Salem smirked, which did, and still does surprise me.

"Salem shut the _hell _up or I _will _kill you." The Grim reaper said, less hollow then before, but he seemed more aggravated.

Salem shut up.

"Uh- uh-umm-" I stuttered trying to remember what Salem had said, then I remembered.

"The Underworld…" I said in a small voice.

"Yes, so can you guess who I am?" He asked voice hollow as a drum.

"The reaper…" I said smaller.

Over the next few days I learned the way of the phantom from my mentor, Salem who was mentored by Serenity, who was mentored by Sinister, who was mentored by Creed himself. You may say he say he's rude, or…odd, but when I heard his story… I was devastated.

"We phantoms come from all round, Sinister he's from an island in the middle of nowhere, Serenity is from France, and me I'm from Japan!" Salem smiled.

"How do you become a phantom?" I asked.

"Well, whenever Creed thinks e needs more help, he finds the toughest people who're stronger, and cold because of bad fortune, he times it by when you snap, and kill some one." Salem said quieter.

"Who'd you kill?" I so much wish I hadn't asked that question.

"My parents…" He sighed "I had a little sister…my dad killed her…her name was Mio…my dad was an alcoholic…he killed her…my mom didn't care what happened to us…I killed them…I was 18...I'll stay imprisoned in that age forever now…" he didn't cry ever, he just sat there hollow…

**Back to reality…**

_No way…_

"I still can't believe, because of my own loving mother…that a mother wouldn't care at all about life or death for her own children…"

_A/N: Yes the back stories get worse...and worse_


	22. Chapter 22 Never Leave

**Chapter 22 Never leave**

* * *

Skye put on his light grey T-shirt.

_It's not like I try to dress dark, it's just I look good in it…_

Skye looked at Claire sleeping, well it was 6:00am.

_She only wakes up when there's something to do…_

Skye looked at himself in the mirror, he looked normal…well except the silver hair, and pale skin. He was wearing jeans, his black DC shoes(He may be old, but he's hip!), and his light grey T-shirt.

He walked over to the door, and walked out. He walked through the hallway, he went into the lobby, where there was a fountain in the middle of some chairs and small tables. He sat down on one of the chairs, and picked up a pamphlet with the heading of: Sunny Island Vacation, and Mine.

He had picked it up cause the mine part confused him. He read:

The biggest mining company has expanded here, in fact the owner of the company Regison Stone live on the island(there was a map to his mansion.) He's the richest man on the island-

_:Bingo!_

Skye smirked, he knew he had to hit that place tonight.

_They gave me a map…And a pictures of the inside!_

He thought panning over the article, then he decided to go check out the perimeter, he looked at the map again it was across the Diner and the Café.

_Alibi._

He went back to his room to see if Claire wanted to go to the Café with him to eat breakfast.

_I'll wake her up with "good morning beautiful" Then ask._

As he opened the door he was hit in the eye with his toothbrush.

"Ahhck!" He yelled in pain closing both his eyes, and without sight managed to wobble into a table with a vase the vase was plastic so it didn't break, by when Skye fell down maybe one of his bones did.

"Holy hell what a fall!" Claire said staring blankly.

"Why the hell did you do that!" He yelled.

"Well you weren't there so I woke up, and being who you are I thought you walked out on me, so in rage I threw your toothbrush at the door which you opened making it hit you in the eye." She explained.

"…" Skye was stunned speechless at how she could he'd leave her.

"I'd wouldn't leave you…" He said small, almost to tears.

_She has the right to think so I left all the others…Juliana, Serenity, Leila…_

"You know I don't rationalize when-" Claire stopped realizing now Skye was holding her, tears rolling down his cheeks dripping down his neck.

"I'm so sorry…you didn't have to choose me…I promise I will never leave you…endless you want me to…" He choked on his words as he spoke.

_She must feel so much pain…from me…_

"Skye I love you why would I want you to leave…?" She said small tears rolling down her face.

"_Because I lied…" _He managed to whisper.

_A/N: These two chapters go to Jimmy the book lover, and lavarose's chapters will be posted tomorrow!_


	23. Chapter 23 These words

**Chapter 23 These words**

* * *

"Skye what did you lie about?" Claire asked looking at him confused.

"Your father is dead…" He sighed the waterworks still falling from his face.

These words struck her, sure she knew it, but in words it always seemed so fake like it wasn't true, she felt like if she went home he'd be there reading the newspaper working on the field petting the animals…these were all vivid images memories of her father.

"…I-I know…" She said her words flat, more tears started to come.

"…I killed him…"

These just spoken by the man she loved, were terrorizing…she wanted to erase them from existence.

"What?" She asked small.

"I saw him…it's my job to send souls to their afterlife…" These words confused her.

_What?!_

"When did this happen?" She asked flat…emotionally drained.

"Last year late spring…"He sighed his shirt wet with tears.

Those words wouldn't have caused so much pain if said earlier, she would have cried, gave him the silent treatment for a few days and forgave him, but know these words thundered down on her…scared her, hurt her.

_I hate love…_

She stood up.

_Fricken heartbreaker from hell…_

Her fists tightened, she looked at him.

"Go home Skye…grab your stuff, and go home!" She yelled at him, which made people in the lobby notice them In the hall.

_His hurts me so much more then it hurts you…maybe…_

"…"

"You said if I wanted you to leave you would! So get!" She screamed, it hurt…to be so mad at the person she had given her heart to, it hurt to be angry, she didn't want this to happen…

Skye said no more walked into the room gathered his things, and left.

_Don't leave me…_

But it was to late she had already sent him away.

_A/N: This was a short chapter...sigh_


	24. Chapter 24 but I

**Chapter 24 But I…**

* * *

Skye walked through Mineral Town, in sham, as he walked by people would look at him oddly noticing he was returning without Claire by his side. Elli pulled the children away when they stared at him blankly. May, the young girl who had looked up to Claire looked at him with concern.

_Am I really that horrifying?…well I guess, I am the only REAL threat to them…_

"Where's Claire?" Was all the little one said.

"…Her cousins…" He replied coldly.

He walked home, all the way in Forget-Me-Not Valley. He saw Jack milking the cows like Claire had ordered.

_Oh goddess he's gonna have a field at this!_

Jack turned around after milking the cow. His eyes grew wide seeing who was standing before him.

"Where's Claire?" Jack said face looked worried, and angered…scary…

"Her cousins…." Skye said small.

"Why aren't you with her?" Jack said stepping over the fence, his voice was hollow, and reminded him of Creed.

"She sent me home-" He was interrupted.

"Why?, if you hurt her I swear I _SWEAR _I will _kill_ you _slowly_!" Jack said poking is chest.

"I'd never!" Skye said defensively.

_But I did._

"You swore you loved her! So why aren't you with her!" jack shouted rolling his sleeves.

_But I do love her…_

"You said we'd let the best man win, if I were you I'd be doing anything right now to apologize!" Jack said grabbing Skye by the collar of his jacket.

_But I did something to her that cannot be forgiven…_

"What did I tell you, if you don't do something about her you're going to wined up alone, cause I'm going to take her, and _HELL _I'll treat her right!" Jack said shaking him.

_But I already know you treat her right…_

"Hell with you! Do what ever you want! Seeing you just stand there like a little piece of crap criminal types really are, but when you break her heart, I'll break your face!" Jack said throwing Skye on the ground.

_But I already deserve that…_

_A/N: These two chapters go to lavarose tiffany59's chapters will come in tomorrow!_


	25. Chapter 25 the Phantom Ice Cream

**Chapter 25 The Phantom Ice Cream**

* * *

Claire laid in the sun on the beach wearing that expensive swim suit Skye had gotten her. It had been hard to explain anything to her cousins, Jill, and Gustafa about Skye leavening she had just said "we had an argument." and walked away. She had a headache from all the complication.

"Goddess! It's so flippin hot!" roared Chelsea.

_Then why do I feel so cold?_

"I know! I'll get us some ice cream!" Said Jill hopping up, and going to her portable freezer.(I know where does Gustafa get this junk!) She pulled out three of those party cups of ice cream. "No thanks I'll pass." Claire said. She was cold enough. Jill put one back.

She handed one to Chelsea, and gave you a plastic spoon. They started eating.

"Mmmm! So Sweat!" Said Chelsea smiling.

"OWW! MY HEAD!" Said Jill who, like always, did something stupid, and ate too fast.

"Haha, guess it's funny how something so good can be so cold!" Laughed Chelsea, obviously enjoying finally having fun with some one with a smaller IQ.

_Sweet yet cold like Skye…he's always so cold…like winter…_

"Yep!, and it always leaves you with a big headache!" Jill agreed.

_He gave me a headache…he's like ice cream._

"I've got it!" Claire announced standing up.

"Got what? Do you have a cold or something?'" asked Jill, and Claire gave her that 'Are you really this stupid?' look.

"No…Skye! He's like ice cream!" Claire said.

"How?" Asked Chelsea.

"He was cold to me, and gave me a headache, but he was always so sweet!, Like ice cream!, and I still love ice cream…" Claire said smiling at the ocean.

"So?" Said Chelsea cause she was relationship stupid(among other kinds.).

_Stupid…_

"Soooo, she still loves Skye!" Jill said jumping up, and doing a happy dance.

_Genius!…not really._

"hahaha!" Jill started laughing randomly.

"What?" Asked Claire, and Chelsea.

"Skye the Phantom Ice cream!" She laughed, they all did.

"Great so now that Claire's all happy again I can tell you guys the good news!" Jill smiled.

"What?" the others asked.

"Me, and Gustie are engaged!"

_A/N: Cliffhanger!_


	26. Chapter 26 you can't handle the truth!

**Chapter 26 You can't handle the truth!**

* * *

Skye walked up the path to Ramona's mansion, and walked passed the fence to the tool shed. He knocked on the door.

_I can't believe I'm doing this…_

The door opened, with no one actually opening it, he peered inside panning over the potion, and poisons, the medieval furniture, and tussled spell book every were, it was indeed, a beautiful mess.

"Why if it isn't the notorious phantom thief?" Said the figure in the corner.

"Listen, you witch!…I …I need-" He started.

"Out with it!" The Witch Princess barked stepping into the light, so you could see those fiery red eyes perfectly, seeing every bit of resentment in her soul.

"I need your bloody opinion!" He lashed out. The Witch paused for a second.

"Whatever do you need my opinion on?" She inquired.

"Claire…" He sighed.

"She's evil as I am, and as smart as a fox…and she's beautiful." Said the Witch Princess passing him over.

_She's not so evil, and she's not to smart…but she is beautiful…_

"No I mean as how she sees me…" Skye sighed again.

"You want the truth?" She asked.

"yes…" Skye sighed.(AGAIN!)

"Really you want the truth?" She asked again.

"Yes." He said more firm.

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"The truth?"

"YES!"

"You _can't _handle the truth!" She yelled at him.

"Tell me!" He demanded.

"You sure?" She asked.

"Yes! I want to know!"

"Well, I think she's in love with you." She answered.

_And she's right, I can't handle it…_

_A/N:These two chapters go to tiffany59...they are really boring, and short...Jimmy the book lover's chapters will come tomorrow!_


	27. Chapter 27 the boat ride home

**Chapter 27 The boat ride home**

* * *

Claire sat on the boat next to Jill, and Gustafa. They had said the wedding was going to be in the Valley in the trees in front of Gustafa's yurt. Jill wanted to go dress shopping with Claire, Summer 5th, the wedding wasn't till the 10th though.

_Skye…would you ever propose?…dad said never be jealus of Jill, but now I am…having my little sister get married before me sucks…_

"Hey Claire wanna be my maid of honor?" Asked Jill.

_Duh!_

"Of course I do." Replied Claire warmly. Then thought.

_Wait who's going to be coming from Gustafa's friends, and family?_

"Hey Gustafa, who's your best man?" She asked.

_The drummer?_

"My brother, Monro." He replied.

_WHA?!_

"You have a brother?" Claire asked.

_WHA?!_

"Yep, and a little sister." He said smiling.

_DOUBLE WHA? I never thought of Gustafa having a family…_

"How old are they?" She asked.

_They are probably close._

"My brother is 39, and my sis is 18." He replied.

_TRIPLE WHA?_

"When's the last time you saw them?" Claire asked, being all nosy.

_I get bored…_

"last winter, it was my sis's birthday." He replied.

"Oh, how'd that go, how is she?' Jill asked.

"She's been better I guess…She's you know dead…"

_A/N: Yeeeeaaaah...I know this chapter is terrible...sorry..._


	28. Chapter 28 waiting

**Chapter 28 Waiting**

* * *

Skye sat at the kitchen staring at the window, he had been doing this for a couple hours.

_She'll be here any minute now…_

He kept thinking to himself. He glanced at his cup of coffee that was no longer warm, but cold. He pushed it away, the thought of drinking it made his stomach churn, it was Claire's coffee.

_**Flashback…**_

_Claire, and Skye are in the kitchen, Claire is at the counter looking through the cupboards. _

"_Do you want some coffee?" She said turning around with those big blue eyes staring back at him with her nonchalant grin she always had on her face._

"_Sure." Skye said picking up a newspaper, and opening it to a page titled: "Phantom Thief Strikes again!"._

_Claire grabbed a coffee bag with a weird symbol on it, she put it in the coffee machine and started brewing some up, when she finished she powered it into to two mugs._

"_You want any sugar or cream?" She asked._

"_No thanks I like my coffee black." He said._

"_Yuck!, how can you people drink it like that, when I drink coffee it has to have a lot of creamer!" Claire said groaning giving him his cup, and just smiled._

_**Back to Reality…**_

He stared down at the milky tan liquid that was in the mug. He hated creamer, but he had Claire on the brain when he made it, and added to much.

He looked back at the window, Jack was leaving the farm now, the farm boys face looked like he had anything on his mind, but the farms.

_He hates me, my girlfriend's best friend hates me…if she's still my girlfriend._

He shut his eyes, and sighed. When he opened them again he noticed that on the counter behind the table there sat a samurai looking sword

_**Flashback…**_

_Claire, and Skye were snuggling on the could in the dimmed light watching TV._

"_Hey." said Skye looking down at her._

"_Yeah?" She asked._

"_You remember when you first found out about my being a phantom?" He asked._

"_Yeah…"Claire blushed, remembering being terrified for the first time in ages.._

"_Where the heck did you get that sword, and why did you have it on you?" He asked thoroughly confused._

"_Oh! Ha funny story, well since your so big on the whole magical thing, I got from a princess, who lives in a cave, and fought demon cows with it." She laughed._

"_What!?" He asked even more puzzled then before._

"_It's true!" She said laughing._

_**Back to reality…**_

Skye looked out the window once more. In the field was a sheep eating some grass, he recognized it, it was Sue.

_**Flashback…**_

_Claire, and Skye are again in the kitchen this time they arte both sitting at the table._

"_Hey you want something to eat?" She asked._

"_Nah, but by the way before I forget, what do you feed your animals?' Asked Skye curiously._

"_What!?" Asked Claire dumfounded by the question._

"_I swear I heard a sheep moo!" He said leaning over the table, and Claire began laughing hysterically._

"_HHAHAHAHAHA-…that's just Sue, She was my first sheep, I got her when all I had were cows so, she only moos, she doesn't think she's a sheep, she thinks she's a small fuzzy cow!" Laughed Claire._

_**Back to reality…**_

Skye gave off a faint chuckle. He glanced back at the window, this time it shocked him, Claire was walking up the path holding her suit case in one hand, and Kip's leash on another.

_A/N:These two chapters go to Jimmy the book lover!, this chapter was fun to write!BUT HARD TO THINK OF I HAD SERIOUS WRITERS BLOCK! I'mEAtingsobaNoodlesNow.'s chapters hopefully tomarrow!_


	29. Chapter 29 Need, not Want

**Chapter 29 Need, Want.**

* * *

Claire took off Kip's leash, and let him run into his dog house. She looked up at her house, and prayed Skye was waiting for her inside.

She walked up to the door. She cautioned before opening it, then built up all her strength, and opened it. She stepped inside, the room felt tense, and smelled like coffee.

_Why the hell?_

She placed her suit case on the living room floor.

Then she moved her way to the walk in kitchen, then there was him staring at her strait in the eye sitting at the table, he looked a mess, his hair was all frazzled, and he was wearing a white tank, and some sweat pants, and socks, there were huge bags under his eyes, he looked terrible, but he was there!

_Thank you goddess thank you!_

For a wile they just stared at each other in awe, the room felt tense, cause both of them wanted to break free from their shallow selves and hold each the crying their eyes out, and forgetting the world, but no they had to be responsible, they had to be adults.

_I hate growing up…_

"Listen I'm sorry-" They said at the same time both trying to break the uneasy silence. She looked at him and he looked at her trying to get one of them to talk first.

_Don't be…_

"I wanted to say I was sorr-" Skye tried to apologize, you could tell he was nervous, then Claire interrupted him.

_Don't Mr_. terrible listening skills!

"No, I should be the one apologizing, I overreacted, it's your job it's not your fault." She sighed.

_Besides if you hadn't he would have just suffered…I should thank you…_

"I-I-…what I mean is I want…no I-I-, I _need_ you Claire…but you'd honestly be better off if you had never met me…" Skye brushed his hand through his long silver hair, and hid his face on the table.

_Probably theoretically…but emotionally no…_

"That's not true, I-I-…I need you to…I love you…" There she had said it, she had finally said it for real she told him she loved him. He looked at her shocked, his eyes watered up, as he held back tears, and Claire found her self near the same fate.

_Why…Why did it take me so long to say it?_

"I love you too Claire…" He smiled "I've always loved you, but it's your choice if you wanna stay with me now, if you don't want any of my crazy messed up depressing life in your way just say the word and I'll be gone forever, but if you tell me to stay, I will never leave your side or be unfaithful." He looked he in the eye.

_What do you think Sherlock?_

"Skye, of course I want you to stay I love you!" She shouted, and flung herself into his arms, she felt safe there, happy, warm.

_It feels like love…_

They sat there at the kitchen table for the rest of the morning, and it was perfect, simply perfection.

_A/N: This chapter was short due to writer's block...sigh..._


	30. Chapter 30 Agreed

**Chapter 30 Agreed**

* * *

Skye watched TV in the living room, yesterday they had made up and there was nothing else to say they were at a common understanding of each other, love.

Claire was in the kitchen either cooking or trying to find some to cook, seeing that Jill might have raided them again.

_I swear something's wrong with that sister of hers…_

"Well we have food, but all the frying pans have blood stains on them, gotta get those cleaned…so we can't have any fried foods, which is pretty much my diet…but you want anything in particular?" Claire called from the kitchen.

"Not anything on the mind, make whatever makes you happy." Skye shouted back, still sounding smooth somehow.

"Oh Shut-up, there has to be _something _you don't like?" She asked, now walking out of the kitchen.

Actually now that Skye thought about there was no food he didn't like(Other then poop and other stuff you sick weirdoes!L) he had tried so many, and was deprived from food so much he had acquired a quite fascinating set of taste buds.

"No…" He said staring out to space.

"Whatever." Claire said going back to the kitchen.

"Well you like curry so I guess I could make curry noodles…" She sighed.

_How could I forget those! I hate them!_

"Umm, I like all food except that food…" He said small, but somehow with Claire's 'girlfriend bionic hearing' she heard him.

"You have got to be kidding." She sighed.

"Fine we'll have Fish stew." She said.

"Albright." He agreed.

At the table wile they ate Claire brought something up.

"I'm going to be out of town on Summer 5th, do you think you could call Won, and buy some magic grass flower seeds for me?, oh make them blue!" She asked slurping up a spoonful of stew.

"Where are you going on the 5th and whatever are the flowers for?' Skye asked confused.

"Oh crap!, I forgot to tell you!, Jill, and Gustafa are getting married on the 10th!" Claire said spitting stew at Skye's poor face.

"…" Skye was surprised, and excited about the wedding, but stew in the face wasn't to pleasant.

"I am so sorry…let me get you a towel!" She said jumping up, and heading for the bathroom, she ran back with a cloth, and started rubbing his face.

_Kay, I like this…_

She sat back down, now that his face was clean.

"let's forget that happened agreed?" Skye asked.

"Agreed." Claire said nodding.

_A/N: SORRY I had writer block so I'm trying to catch up with you guys o I'm adding all these new chapters!_


	31. Chapter 31 HER

**Chapter 31 HER**

* * *

Claire searched eagerly for something to wear to the cities, she was going to help Jill get her dresses for the wedding, not only the wedding dress, but the bride's maid dresses, the Claire had to _wear._

Claire pulled out a old hoodie, and some ripped up jeans(No she did not buy them like that!, she's a farmer paying extra for broke pants is stupid!), She liked the out fit, it was vintage.

She got changed, and walked out into the living room were Skye was sitting.

"What do you think?" She asked.

"It's you." He smiled looking up at her from the newspaper he was reading.

"Thanks, I guess, well see you later don't forget the flowers or I tell Jill it was your fault she had no flowers at her wedding!, and you _know _what she'll do to you!" She said giving him a kiss goodbye, and walked out the door.

She walked to the stable, she hopped on Nemo, and rode off. Jill wasn't going to far from the islands for the wedding, they were going to and island that majored in fashion, people from every were went there to get their wedding stuff. Then of course Claire had to ride on a boat by herself, cause she was bringing Nemo, the rule on that Victoria Island was you can rent a buggy, if you bring a horse.

The ride there was fun Claire petted Nemo the whole way there, he'd nay, and it stung a little cause it made her remember the day she first found out Skye was a phantom, then she'd chuckle remembering how she thought he was an X-man.

_I wish that was all it was…_

She got off the boat and rode Nemo over to the buggy rental place were she was going to meet up with Jill, and the other brides maids, first she spotted Tina(which wasn't so hard cause she was on month 4 of her pregnancy!) Claire waved at her, and she waved back happily.

"Claire! You made it!" Tina smiled. Chelsea came running over, with Jill, Celia(Claire, Jill and Jack's friend growing up,), and Karen(Their drinking buddy…they used to make Jack pay…) following behind her.

"Yay you're here!" Jill smiled running up to Nemo, wile Claire hopped off.

"So did you find the right buggy? We'll need one this place is huge!" Claire said running to the girls to join

in a group hug. They let go giggling.(Well Claire wasn't giggling she was laughing at the funny noises the others made when they giggled).

"Yeah I made sure there was room, and it was cheap!" Said Chelsea as- a-matter-of-factly.

_I hate it when she gets all high, and mighty over one stupid thing._

"Great good job Chels!" Claire lied making a thumbs up to signal her to bring it over, when she did Claire tied up the horse to the buggy and they rode off.

"So, Jill have any stores in mind?" Claire asked from the saddle, she had insisted she would ride her horse.

"Yes that French place ce manific wedding?" Jill asked if she was pronouncing it right, and Tina, and Celia nodded, while Karen, Claire, and Chelsea all grumbled at the stupidness.

"Okay Ce Le Menifeec wedding it is!" Claire corrected making a turn toward down town.

The shop was beautiful, Jill found the dress right away, it was white and bell shaped, it had a beautiful silhouette, and was laced with light blue lace. I was very Jill.

She tried it on and everyone went to tears of joy but- Claire she had other things on her mined that bugged her things she wouldn't normally think about things she'd never thought she'd think about things like:

_I wonder when I pick out my dress, if I'll be marrying Skye?_

And:

_I know my maid of honor will be Jill, but who would Skye's best man be he has no family?_

And:

_Will I ever even get married?_

And even:

_Would a marriage to someone like Skye even work?_

A wile later they found some cute short skirted bride's maids dresses(cause it's summer) they were light blue as well.

_Oh yeah, Skye always says I have the prettiest blue eyes…I hate it…they're HER eyes…_

The girls spent the night at a hotel, then one last thought popped into Claire's head.

_I don't want Skye to like me for HER eyes…_

_A/N: Weird thoughts Claire weird thoughts..._


	32. Chapter 32 Revealing

**Chapter 32 Revealing **

* * *

Skye put on his good tuxedo for the grooms men uniform, he didn't really understand why he was a groomsmen, maybe Gustafa had no friends other than pot smoking, shroom eating, hippies. The 5 days to the wedding had passed, the ceremony was today Summer 10th and he wasn't to sure he was ready.

When him and Claire arrived all the arrangements were amazing, and since Claire made the cake and grew the flowers, it wasn't all that expensive. So maybe in a year Jill's Bar and Grill could be a wonderful family restaurant. Jill was beautiful, she even took off those purple contacts to reveal her beautiful big brown eyes. Gustafa took off his hat to reveal his hairline was reseeding.

_How old is he?_

Then Skye had met some old friends from the Sunny Island, and some new friends from out of town, and some enemies from around the Valley and town. The reception was on the beach. They had this midnight dance, and of course he wanted to dance with Claire so he asked her wile she was sitting on the bench talking to Tina, her pregnant cousin.

"May I have this dance lovely lady?" He asked putting out his hand pretending to be a stranger.

"Why certainly sir." She replied playing along, and standing up taking his hand.

The music wasn't slow, but they began to waltz, and the music along with time slowed to their speed. They stared into each others differently shaded blue eyes, Skye's icy, and menacing, and at the same time warm and comforting, Claire's deep, and inviting, and yet fragile, and strong. Their eyes old their stories for them, at least that's what he thought.

"Your eyes are amazing." He whispered, and she shuttered wile she turned with him floating on the sand.

_Hmm?_

"Their beautiful blue, they match the dress." He complimented trying to fix whatever he had done, but once again she flinched, almost startled or angry, maybe even scared.

"I mean it they are _exquisite_." He whispered again as he turned her, this time she didn't turn with him she stopped so did the music.

"Stop…" She said small looking to the ground.

"Stop what?" he stepped back confused.

_I always complimented her eyes?_

"I was just say that your eyes-" He was cut off.

"They aren't my eyes…they're her eyes…my mother's eyes…I hate it!" Claire said a little to loud.

"Listen…we'll talk about it later…just-" This time he interrupted her.

"No, if you want to talk to me about something that's bothering you, we can leave, I'll take full blame."

He whispered into her ear.

"I love you." She whispered back.

They left to home, everyone watching them as they left. Once they got home the plopped on the couch, Skye didn't say any thing, if she wanted to tell him she'd do it when she was ready.

"I never told you…about my mom…I avoid the story cause I don't want people pitying me…I didn't want you to think I was this scared little girl…so I pretended not to mind when you'd say something about my eyes…" She began, Skye wanted to asked questions, but didn't because he wanted her to continue.

"You see she…when me and Jill were real small, well Jill was she was 3, I on the other hand was5 and I remember the night vividly, mom was sighing a lot, and dad would try to cheer her up he'd take her on walks, grow her flowers, and buy her chocolates, nothing worked though something was on her mind. Then it happened one night it just happened, my mom, and dad were talking in the kitchen really loud talking, yelling occasionally. Then my mom said it that she devil said it, she said she was wasting her time living in that house with us…she broke my father right then and there…and me…that night I told her not to apologize, she couldn't, I heard them cause I was eavesdropping on them, and I asked her to leave me the 5 year asked her, and she did…after she left dad started drinking…he stopped after a year passed, he didn't get a lot of work done then so, we had a short supply of cash for a wile ,but it died down…" She sighed. "So please don't talk about it."

Skye looked at her astonished. Then he smiled in that loving smile, and brushed her hair over her ear.

"Okay, now I'll have to compliment your perfectly golden locks of hair, both your parents had brown hair so were did this come from?" He smiled, she looked up at him.

"My grandma on my _dad's_ side!" She smiled hugging him.

They fell asleep on the couch, holding each other.

_A/N: Okay I know you're all thinking it, if Both of Claire's parents were intelligent why is Jill retarded? Let's just say you don't wanna know..._


	33. Chapter 33 Gray

**Chapter 33 Gray**

* * *

A month had passed and Jill's bar and Grill was under construction on the hill next to the yurt. Claire and Skye live happily together on the farm that is growing the fall crops, yeah for yams!

Jack is busy trying to figure out how after doing Claire's work that _he _owed _her _money.(Water, and electric bill)Skye had started selling his valuables(*caugh*stolen!*caugh*) and paid the house rent so Claire had lots of extra money, life was going swell for most in the Valley.

Claire was heading to the Blacksmith's normally she would have them deliver, but she was going to see Jack, and go shopping that day.

She rode Nemo the wind blowing blissfully through her hair, and her body and mind in sync with the horses, apparently according to Gwen(Tina's best friend Claire met her at Tina and Blue's wedding.) it was a very important thing that you were in sync with your horse to race properly. She had said Claire should try racing, she said Claire'd be good at it and she could make a lot of money selling a champion like Nemo Claire's only response was. "The reason we're so in sync is cause I would _never_ sell Nemo, I've had him since I was ten!" And she punched the young woman in the mouth.

_Served her right._

Claire listened to the sound of Nemo's hooves hitting the brick floor of the small rode, as she rode into town. That noise had to be her favorite it was so cool.

_Cla-clack cla-clack._

She tied up Nemo at the front of the Blacksmith's, Saibara hated it when people did that, but she and the old bull had a common hatred for people.

_We don't like crowds we like booze!_

She walked inside.

"Hey old man! The screw up fish my mythic watering can?" She smiled walking inside hoping to see the grouchy old fart behind the counter, it faded when she saw his seat was empty of it's owner. Gray came from behind the wall were the blacksmith equipment was.

_Drat!_

"Screw up?" He grumbled breaking whatever he was making, proving her point.

_Wow._

"Wow, what a great argument cluts-zilla." She said plainly.

"Shut up! You have no idea what it's like to have a grandfather that hates you.!" He overreacted, you see that was his problem, he was very anti-social the only emotions he every showed was 'I hate my life Gray', 'Whiney little prick Gray', and Claire's favorite 'I not a screw up just because I always screw up Gray'.

_Yeah but I know what it's like dating a phantom thief, having a mother who never cared, and having mentally ill Jill as a sister…_

"Jeez Bride-zilla, I didn't mean to spill whine on you wedding dress!(get it Whine instead of wine lol I crack myself up!)" Claire said sarcastically bowing.

"Hey, about weddings, Why'd you and that thief leave so early?" Never mind that was Claire's favorite 'You know what call me names you can just shut up, and let me be Gray ,Gray'.

_Sure he HAD to remember…_

"We had to discuss some stuff." Claire said started to pace getting anxious, messing with stuff as she passed by.

_It's no ENTIRELY a lie…_

"What stuff?" He asked getting nosey, which was making Claire mad she had to cut the conversation off.

_Stay out of it you little pansy flower!_

"We were talking about _his_ kind of _stuff_, like _theft_, and _robbery_, _here._." She smirked looking strait at him.

_Showed him._

"ahh!" He yelled tossing Claire her watering can, and she walked off blissfully.

_A/N: Pansy flower hehehe..._


	34. Chapter 34 Promise

**Chapter 34 promise.**

* * *

Skye sat at the kitchen table, staring at the bright blue feather in his hands.

"_It's her choice." but it's my choice to ask her…_

He took a sip of his coffee.

"_Well, she would become immortal, she'd stay the age she is now forever just like you, but she wouldn't turn into a phantom." and she could choose some one to go with her…maybe…_

He looked at the window, and the picture of Claire, and Jill sitting in the window sill.

"_Kill her I think that was the best idea.." I'd be doing that anyway forever young is forever dead._

Skye stood up and walked outside, the breeze felt nice against his pail skin, he walked over to the field were Claire had been working that morning. She would be home any minute now.

He looked at the small growing plants she had planted, they were to young to tell what they were, but he liked the mistery.

He sat down in the field, and soon a small black cat padded his way over to him, and looked up at him with his big yellow eyes.

"Hello Sonji, what are you doing out here?" He asked and the cat meowed, wile jumping on his lap. The cat's black coat blended in with Skye's black pants.

"Hey you know Claire Sonji, do you think she'd be okay staying young forever?" He asked the cat just meowed.

_I wish I could speak cat…_

He looked at the grassy field, and saw Sue the sheep that mooed at him the first day he came to the farm.

"Hey!" Skye's head turned to see Claire riding up on Nemo. Her smile was wide with satisfaction.

_She's probably thinking of ways to make fun of me something like. 'finally got yourself a lonely guy cat?' or 'this is what you do when I'm out? I thought you were a thief you know that steels?'_

She hopped off Nemo and walked over to him and sat down next to him. Sonji left Skye to go to his owner.

_Completely spontaneous…I love it…_

"So what are you doing out here?" She said breaking the silence.

"thinking." he replied plainly.

"About what?" she asked.

"You." he said turning to face her, her long blonde hair blue in the wind beautifully.

_I love her…_

"What about me?"

_I really love her._

"Everything about you." he smiled.

_She deserves a chance to choose for herself…_

"That's a little creepy you know?"

_I promise myself, I will ask…give her a chance…_

_A/N: OOOO we're getting close to the end, next time I update it will end!_


	35. Chapter 35 Happily ever after

**Chapter 35 Happily ever after**

* * *

They sat there for a wile in the fields sitting by the buds of growing crops, the lighting was perfect, and the leaves on the trees had an assortment of greens, yellows and oranges. It was picture perfect painting of newlyweds sitting together happily wile everything in their life was going perfectly-but it wasn't and they weren't married.

Claire looked up at him and smiled, he looked back at her, he also smiled, but it was a unsure smile like something was bothering him.

"What's up?" She asked reading him like a book.

_What's up with him? Then again what's been up with me?_

"O-oh uh- umm…sorry, but I was just thinking of something…" He replied in a confused smile.

_What "Something" Does he have to hide from me?_

"What?" She asked.

"…Do you…wanna go to the back beach tonight?" he asked.

_What's up with him?_

"Sure." She replied.

"Good…do you wanna get something to eat for lunch?" He asked.

_Oh yeah! My memory stinks._

"Oh crap how long have we been sitting here Jack wanted to have us over at his place for BBQ!" That was a lie Jack wanted to have Gustafa, Jill, and Claire over NOT Skye, Claire had invited him herself not caring about Jack's personal needs.

_He's always "Stop making me pay your tab!" This and "Why'd you give Jill the key to my house" That._

"Oh, well then let's go." Skye said standing up, and Claire shooed away Sonji from her lap. The cat looked up at her and mewed.

_Oh you act so sweet but you still ate my sandwich!_

They went to the stable and hopped on their horses. Then they began to ride to Jack's house.

"Hey." Said Skye riding beside her on Blackfire.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Do you ever…I don't…do you ever think about the future…and you start asking yourself all these questions?" He asked.

"No." She lied.

"Oh-…Okay…" He sighed, Claire had to find a way to fix whatever had made him upset in the first place.

"No I don't because…I already know what's going to happen." She smiled.

"And what's that?" He asked.

"We'll live happily ever after." She said simply.

Name Address 1 Address 2 Address 3 Phone Email


	36. Chapter 36 BBQ slap

**Chapter 36 BBQ smack**

* * *

Skye watched as Jack and Claire argued over which barbecue sauce was better, Jack wanted teriyaki, and Claire wanted honey smoked, and Jill and Gustafa sat under a tree singing song wile Gustafa played random notes probably high. The evening was a perfect picture, except Skye was in it sitting there at the table like he _wasn't _a thief. Like he _wasn't _a phantom. Like he _was_ normal, but truth remained he wasn't.

_I am but a single flaw in the make-up of society._

But he didn't make that much of a difference, Jack with his bizarre hairstyle, Jill with her mental issues of split personalities, retardation, and just plain stupidity, Gustafa with his shrooms and hippie style life, and Claire who was strange by just being Claire.

_I don't even fit in with the freaks…_

But Skye was more than all that(If that were possible XD) he _wasn't_ human anymore.

He never thought he'd be able let alone have a group of friend that were _normal._

_Never._

He looked over to were Jill Gustafa were singing an he listened to the tune.

_How do they sing without lyrics?_

(Jill= _Italics _Gustafa= **Bold **Both=_**Bold Italics.**_)

**I was lost, but now I have been found.**

**Ohhh… the love that I found.**

_I was alone, but now I have hope._

_Hmmm…hope._

**It was a normal festival that I did often, and meeting some one like you doesn't happen that often.**

**My heart was beating so fast when we were up there together.**

**But when we kissed I knew you'd be mine forever…Because**

_**Even thought my palms were sweating, and my heart was going the speed of a hundred and eight.**_

_**I took the chance I cause I thought it just might be fate.**_

_**Hmm, even thought my face was burning, but I couldn't stop cause my heart was yearning.**_

_**We're together just because I took the chance!**_

_It was a perfectly normal chance to go to a concert with a friend, I never expected how the night would end._

_When you asked me up on the stage I didn't think I'd do my best.,_

_But man I'm glad that I said yes…because_

_**Even thought my palms were sweating, and my heart was going the speed of a hundred and eight.**_

_**I took the chance I cause I thought it just might be fate.**_

_**Hmm, even thought my face was burning, but I couldn't stop cause my heart was yearning.**_

_**We're together just because I took the chance!**_

**Yeah I had the feather in pocket as long as the weight of the world, man the mess you made of me girl.**

**I reached in and grabbed the feather**

**Man to this day I wish I'd done better…but**

_**Even thought my palms were sweating, and my heart was going the speed of a hundred and eight.**_

_**I took the chance I cause I thought it just might be fate.**_

_**Hmm, even thought my face was burning, but I couldn't stop cause my heart was yearning.**_

_**We're together just because I took the chance!**_

* slap *

Skye and the others turned to see what happened. Jack's face was covered in teriyaki BBQ sauce, and Claire was holding the rib staring at him intensely.

"You want to make your ribs fine then you eat'em! And if you want to make anymore I'd be glad to feed you again ready? Here come the _TRAIN!_" Claire said smacking him again.

She grabbed Skye's caller and pulled him away.

"We're out!" She yelled.

Name Address 1 Address 2 Address 3 Phone Email


	37. Chapter 37 My Heart Is Yours

**Chapter 37 My Heart Is Yours.**

* * *

Claire sat comfortably next to Skye on the back beach. She didn't actually want to leave Jack's place, and she actually liked teriyaki BBQ. She just had the beach on her mind and why Skye wanted to go. Skye looked at him, and he looked at her, time it's self seemed to slow sown as Claire tried tirelessly to figure out what he was doing, for once in his life he was being unpredictable.(well except fro when he aimlessly asked her out, and when he told her he was a phantom-_-)

_I wish I knew what he was up to…_

He gave her a nervous smile, and blushed, she did the same. Then his smile grew slightly, and his nerves settled changing in to sureness. She was confused, and her smile dropped. His nerves came back as she did so. Her head spun away from his gaze as she blushed.

"Skye I got to tell you something too." She sighed and his face locked on to her.

"I love you, and I want to be with you… do you want to be with me?, cause sometimes you seem distracted but-" She was interrupted, but not by him saying anything but by the enormous grin on his face.

"Wha-" she then noticed for the first time the blue feather in his hand, her heart skipped a beat, and she day dreamed for a second, but it seemed to last an hour.

_**Claire's day dream…**_

_Claire is standing in a meadow of flowers, her father Maxwell Walker, the man who had been dead for eleven years was standing in front of her smiling that big old fatherly grin._

"_He's the one?" Claire asked._

"_You decide." He smiled._

"_He has your blessing?"_

"_Good girl, you knew I'd haunt you forever if you never got my blessing before getting married." He walked over to her, and everything was so casual._

"_Can't say same about Jill."_

"_Gustafa's a good kid…so is Skye thief suits you?"_

"_Your still the same dad."_

"_But you sure have grown both of you, I love you."_

"_I love you too dad."_

_**Back to reality…**_

"Listen to me before you say yes, there are some regulations." He said looking at her intently.

"What?" she asked.

"First you'll remain the age you are now forever, the possibilities of living forever will be very high endless you suffer any extreme injury, you won't heal like me, you won't be a phantom." She nodded.

_Cool with me…_

"Second, you'll be able to choose one other person to have the same fate as you all you have to do is get them to agree." She nodded again.

_Who will it be?_

"Last…you will never live normally as soon as others begin to age around you…you'll have to be put into hiding until your life has been forgotten, that's what I've been doing…you won't be able to grow old with me or anyone else par-say." She once again nodded.

_I don't have many REAL friends so, what the hey…as long as I'm with him_

He kneeled down on one knee, and presented the beautiful feather.

_Here it comes…_

"Claire Walker, regarding all terms, will you marry me?" He said it.

"Skye, I have four words for you, my heart is yours."

_A/N: That name/ adress thing is a mess up I write this useing stationary, and I forgot to erase it sorry for the confusion, and Lavarose why would he kill her he loves her?_

_FFFFFFFFFF IIIIIIIIIIIIII N N_  
_F II N N N_  
_F II N N N_  
_FFFFFF II N N N_  
_F II N N N_  
_F IIIIIIIIIII N NN_


End file.
